Bound and Broken
by TellMeNoLies
Summary: Dom Edward finally has his submissive, Bella, right where he wants her. But when Rose decides she wants to enter their world, they start to feel their ties come undone. Can their relationship survive Rose's attempt to sabotage? OOC/AH LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you have not read my other story, INTIMATE TIES, then this story will make no sense to you. I suggest you read it first while this one is still in progress **

**It's about time, huh? Just wanted to let you guys know how much I appreciate your support of this story. Your encouragement means a great deal to me. **

**Also, this story will have a fantastic writer and visionary, my beta and co-author _shellsbells,_ behind it_. _Make sure to give her credit in your reviews.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR STRONG LANGUAGE AND GRAPHIC BDSM CONTENT IN FUTURE CHAPTERS**

******************************************************************************************************************************

_Charleston, SC_

_Six months after Italy_

_*********************************************************************************************************************_

**BPOV**

The room was bathed in soft light from the sunlight scattering through the sheer curtains that covered the French doors. Cool satin caressed my wrists, a subtle reminder of the previous evening. Warmth enveloped me, Edward's arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled as I thought about all that had happened in the last six months.

Our stay in Italy was much needed. After everything that happened; James, the shooting, and the humiliation we both experienced, more than anything, we needed the time to heal ourselves, heal each other. We took it as an opportunity to learn more about each other, from the simple things to the more complex. Edward never left my side the entire duration of our stay. In fact, he spoiled me. Fine dining, visits to some of Italy's finest vineyards and the shopping were even better. But the highlight and most memorable moments were our late night walks along the narrow streets of the city, close and intimate, the soothing sounds of violins filling the air. That's when I noticed the taming of the man that lay beside me. Edward's candidness and vulnerability shone through the dominate male that he was confined within, even if it was only for a brief moment.

My stay here at Summerhouse had become permanent upon our return from Italy. Shortly after, we made a trip to New York to pack up my apartment and complete my transition to Summerhouse. While there, we stopped by the office to see Jacob. We needed to discuss my position within the company. The inconvenience of distance was a problem but still, I was hopeful that perhaps I could work from home, do research and the like. However, Jacob confessed his feelings for me, making a dreadful scene in front of the employees. Couple this with previous falling out between him and Edward, I realized it was not possible to stay here. Edward, of course, agreed it best I distance myself from the company and especially Jacob. Not that I minded staying home, but with my independent nature, I found it boring and unfulfilling.

Now free of the prospect of blackmail, Jasper decided it was time to get his political career off the ground. His campaign for Mayor was still in its pre-stages, with financial support coming from local businesses and fundraisers. Our father also made a contribution though it was noticeably small, all things considered. Sympathy for Jasper raged through me. It was so obvious he wanted more than just financial support from his father, he needed emotional sustenance.

Cora had been bed ridden for a while since she fell and broke her hip. I had taken it upon myself to tend to her while she was recovering. Old J did what he could, stubborn as he was; it was hard to get him to let us take care of the more difficult tasks, such as lifting her and helping her to the wheelchair. But with a little scolding from Cora, he receded, but not without putting in his two cents. Cora was now up and about on her own, but she was getting older and I worried about her more and more.

Resting my hand over his, I gently lifted it from my waist, but was stopped short when he placed it back around my waist, pulling me tighter to him.

"Where do you think you're going sugar?" Edward whispered, his voice low, and intimate as he nuzzled my neck.

Needing to feel is warmth, I snuggled closer. "I have to get up. I promised Cora I would help her plant the flowers near the front porch. And I'm having lunch with Jasper this afternoon."

"Do you have to go right now?" His voice was gravelly. I felt his hand skim lightly over my abdomen, then slowly up to cup my breast. "You're already prepared," he glanced down at the red satin ribbon around my wrist. "We can replay last night…" Warm kisses blanketed my skin as he kissed along my neck, then down along my collarbone.

"I'd love to, but I have a busy day today." I let out a disappointed groan.

"Is that a no?" Edward lowered his voice in disappointment.

"Of course not. But you aren't that serious, or you would have had me tied by now." I smiled and he kissed my temple as he loosened his arm. I slid out from the covers and got off the bed. He leaned over and slapped my right cheek before I made it completely off the edge.

"Disobedience deserves punishment." He bit his bottom lip and raised his eyebrows.

Standing in the doorway of the bathroom, I looked over my shoulder and smiled. "I'm counting on it."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

"If you're looking for Bo and Luke, they're out on the patio." Cora stood at the kitchen sink rinsing a plate.

Standing behind her looking out the window, Edward and Em were sitting at the table on the patio. Emmett's expression was tight. He looked like a man with something on his mind, no doubt.

"What's wrong with Em?"

Cora chuckled. "More like _who_ is wrong with Em?"

Taking a few steps back, I shook my head and shot her a look of inquiry. "Who?"

"Em's got woman troubles." She shook her head as she turned off the water, then dried her hand on a dish towel.

"Who?" I asked, taking a bite of pancake.

"Don't know, Miss Bella. But there ain't no mistakin' that look." She came and sat at the table across from me. "I've laid out the tulip bulbs and started the seeds for the posies. I just need you to carry the peat moss and dig a seed line. I can do the rest."

"Are you sure you're not doing too much? You look exhausted."

"No hon, I'm fine. Just a little stiff from being in that bed too damn long. And jackass won't let me have a hot toddy before bed, so it makes it hard to sleep."

I chuckled. "You didn't think Old J was going to let you get away with not letting him help you, did you?"

"I suppose not. But he could've taken the remote. That I could have dealt with. At least faked that I was all torn up inside about it." She sighed and smoothed back her hair.

"I'll see what I can do." I winked at her and she gave me an understanding smile. "You go out. I'll be there in a minute."

"Sure thing." Cora said as she pushed up from the table, patting me on the shoulder as she left the kitchen.

I finished my breakfast, washed my plate and went out onto the patio. Edward smiled at me as he patted his knee, inviting me to sit.

"Come here, sugar."

I sat on his lap and he pulled both my knees in with his hand.

"Hey, Em."

"Hey darlin'." He replied, his voice worrisome.

"Cora thinks you're having woman problems. I find that hard to believe." I said.

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "You would if you knew who the woman was."

Furrowing my brow, I shared a look between the two of them. "Who is it?"

"Go ahead, tell her." Edward grinned. Emmett crossed his arms over his chest and clenched his jaw.

"Rose."

I shook my head in disbelief. "What? When did that happen?"

Emmett ran his hand through his hair a few times. "Shortly after I got back from Italy. I don't know, it just happened."

Edward couldn't stop chuckling. "Guess he's trading in the two car garage for a single."

"Fuck you!" Emmett yelled out. A short period of silence passed before the three of us started laughing.

"Well. I really don't know what to say." I turned my head and kissed Edward. Emmett let out a groan.

"Down boy." Edward said. Emmett raised his eyebrow and pursed his lips together.

"I have to go help Cora." I slid off Edward's lap and went and kissed Emmett on the cheek. He reached his hand around my waist and splayed his hand across my ass.

"Goddammit, Em!" Edward shouted.

"OK, you two. Play nice. I'll see you later."

The rest of the morning was spent helping cora plant flowers, my mind stayed focused on how it was possible that Emmett and Rose were together. I narrowed it down to a love-hate relationship as the two could hardly stand each other. At least that's what it seemed like. After showering, I changed and said my goodbyes. Edward and Emmett had a bodyguard interview for a celebrity making an appearance downtown at a charity function, so we wouldn't see each other until the evening.

I chose a bottle of wine from the wine rack and left for my lunch date with Jasper.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: I'l update as soon as I can. Updates for this story WILL NOT be coming as fast as they were. I am using a beta this time to ensure that you are getting a well written and fantastic story. This sequel is important to me, as Intimate Ties was my first fic, so I want to take my time. I will try my best not to leave cliffies, especially since I will not be updating as frequently. I will do my best to update at least once a week, or every three days. ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you have read my other stories, then I hope ou can trust me as an author to give you a great read. You may have some problems with this plot, and frankly, so do I. But at the end of the day it's still just fiction. I hope you continue to read, I haveen't disappointed you before. So relax and enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND FUTURE LEMONS**

****************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

Walking into the foyer, I breathed in the earthy smell of roasted nuts, rosemary and vanilla. Following the aroma, I discovered Jasper in the kitchen standing in front of the stove. Casually dressed in a pair of scruffy old jeans and a threadbare T-shirt, he looked very relaxed and well rested. This was quite a change from the last time I saw him and my heart buoyed. Just a few weeks ago, during a lunch date at the marina, he confessed he was not sleeping well; his nervousness over the campaign was taking its toll. Thankfully, if today's appearance was anything to go by, he was getting over the worst of his fears.

"Bells," Jasper said as he leaned over and placed a kiss to my cheek. "Good to see you. Hope you're hungry." He pulled the chair out for me and motioned for me to sit.

"Definitely." I took a deep breath and inhaled the delicious aroma for a second time. "Smells fabulous."

The table had been set and the wine perfectly chilled. He smiled as he brought our plates to the table and sat down.

"How's Cora? She feeling any better?" He asked, taking a bite of asparagus.

I nodded my head as I swallowed the sip of wine I had taken and smiled. "She's doing better and moving around on her own now. She is still as ornery as ever."

"She is one tough old bird, Cora. I can't see anything keeping her down for long!" he snorted out a laugh." Do send her my regards though."

I nodded in agreement. Raising the fork, I took a bite and chewed thoughtfully before I spoke "How's the campaign coming along? All going smoothly, I hope"

He nodded his head and took a drink from his glass. "Still a few kinks, but its going. I have to give a speech tomorrow at the Carolina History Museum. It is my first one, and I am nervous as hell about how my ideas for making changes will be received. "

I sighed. "You worry too much. Besides, you are the Senator's son. You already have a foundation and the citizens in the community already know you by your volunteer work. You'll be fine." I patted his arm in an effort to comfort him, but his expression confused me. Resting his fork on the edge of his plate, he finished chewing, and then sat back in the chair.

"What's on your mind?" I sat back in my chair as I watched his face twist with emotion.

"I want you to work for me. Be my assistant." Jasper's tone was matter-of-fact as he crossed his arms over his chest.

My eyes widened with surprise and just a hint of suspicion. I had a feeling that Edward and Jasper had been discussing this very subject behind closed doors. I smiled and searched my brother's face, the look in his eyes telling of his desperation and concern.

"Interesting that you bring this up. Edward was just mentioning this to me a few days ago. What are you two up to?"

A slow grin crawled across his face and he shook his head. "Bells, he just wants you to be safe. He is still not over what happened and he worries. We both do." Jasper's concerned tone touched me. It was obvious that there was more to this than what he was letting on. Edward had become more overprotective since the incident with James and although I understood, it still was a bit too overwhelming at times.

"There's more to this."

Jasper sat up and rested his elbows on the table, his eyes meeting mine. "Yes. I want you with me. It would mean so much to me even if you didn't do anything." He lowered his head, and then raised it again. "Just your support…knowing I have family with me will ease my frustrations and concerns a little. Honestly Bells, I don't think I can win this without you." He looked at me earnestly and my heart skipped a little beat.

The anxiety in his voice and the uncertainty in his eyes tore through me. Obviously, our father had planted seeds of doubt, causing Jasper to feel insecure about his decision. This, and the fact that dear ol'dad would deep fry Jasper if he knew that I was involved, made me wary of accepting the offer. Nevertheless, Jasper was family, the only family I had outside of my mother, and he deserved to have someone close to him for support, considering my father's lack of family values and his current list of priorities, which only included his own career.

"What about dad? I am sure our paths will cross when he stops in Charleston for the debate. What then?"

"I'm sure we will run into him, but let me deal with that. I've been letting him control me for too damn long. Besides, you need to stop hiding from him. Edward has enough money to take care of your mother if necessary, so to hell with dad and his hush money. He dug his own hole, and I do not give a damn if he gets buried in it. I can hold my own."

Jasper's demeanor had changed drastically in the few minutes of talking about Senator Whitlock. The ache of remorse coursed through me as I watched the anguish he felt, not having his own father stand by his side during one of the most important times in his life. A few seconds of silence passed, and as I observed Jasper and his emotional distress, I made my decision.

"I'll do it. I would be honored Jasper. Besides, I could rid myself of cabin fever and kill the boredom. Just tell me what you need me to do."

His face lit up, and for a second, I thought I saw his eyes glisten. "First thing I need is a hug." He pushed hi s back and came over to me. "Thank you. "

The remainder of our visit consisted of casual conversation while indulging a piece of chocolate cake and drinking hot coffee. I was thrilled to see Jasper's excitement as he contemplated plans of running for Governor in the future, provided his term as Mayor went well. In spite of that, while his eyes danced as he talked, I sensed loneliness behind them. Thinking back over the period since our reunion, I could not recall him ever having a serious relationship. Now with the campaign having started, I was sure that it would make it even more difficult. I hope that though, his singleness related to not having found the right person, instead of his career deciding his relationship status.

We said our goodbyes at the door and I immediately missed him. No doubt, my acceptance of his job offer would be a great opportunity for us to spend more time together and become closer…as a brother and sister should.

An hour later, I arrived home. Emmett's Jeep was still in the driveway and Cora was still meddling with the flowers. Concerned about the heat, I went over to her and settled my hand on her shoulder.

"Cora, honey, you should be inside. It's hot as hell out here."

She waved her hand in dismissal, and then wiped the sweat from her brow. "Yeah, yeah. Edward and Emmett have been fussing at me, so has my old man. I've narrowed it down from three to two." She turned her attention back to the daisies she was planting.

"Narrowed it down? What did you do?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"J said he had a headache, so instead of aspirin, I gave him a sleeping pill. One down, two to go." She looked at me and smiled a mischievous smile.

"Woman, you are a mess. Go home for Pete's sake. We can finish this tomorrow."

"Fine, fine. Let me bag this up and I'll go."

I left her there to finish, finally convincing her to quit. Entering into the house from the front door, I didn't hear any voices coming from the kitchen, so I ascended the stairs, taking notice that the door to Edward's office was cracked a fraction.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

"Emmett, you understand that this just sounds odd. Rose possesses a dominant personality. The fact that she asked to be your submissive just sounds strange."

Emmett stood at the window, his arms crossed over his chest. His expression was one of deep thought. He nodded his head and twisted his mouth before he spoke.

"I know, but it's what she wants. She seemed sincere, so I don't see why it's a big fucking deal."

The door pushed open a fraction and Bella peered around it. The second she smiled at me my cock grew hard. It's been six months and damn if that woman still doesn't get me hard.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Bella said as she walked over and stood beside me. Wanting to feel her, I pulled her onto my lap.

"Of course not, sugar. We were just having a discussion. One you may be interested in."

"Edward, you don't have to involve Bella." Emmett said. His face twisted from embarrassment.

"You mean to tell me you can fuck my woman but you can't talk about fucking in front of her?"

"This is different." Emmett ground out.

"The hell it is. Bella may have some advice. She's a sub for fuck's sake. You could learn a lot from her."

"Wait. What is going on?" Bella asked. Her brow furrowed with concern.

"Rose wants to be a submissive." Emmett said.

Bella's mouth dropped and she worked her jaw as if to say something. After a moment, she finally spoke.

"Are you serious? I cannot see that happening. She's too controlling herself."

Emmett looked at her for a moment, and then looked back at me. I watched him as he struggled with this. He knew that this would be a difficult situation, Rose's personality playing a huge part in the decision. Emmett had admitted previously that her headstrong ways is what attracted him from the beginning. I still want to beat some sense I not him, but it's his call.

"Yeah, I'm serious. " Emmett replied.

"Sugar, tell him what it's like. Let him know what it takes." I asked her. She smiled at me before speaking to Emmett.

"First of all, you have to trust your partner. If you the trust doesn't exist, then the relationship doesn't exist. She has to let go of her independent nature and give full control over to you. She must realize that she serves you not out of weakness, but from pride and strength. She must be teachable and understand that you have complete control of her body, her mind, and her soul. She has to accept whatever commands you give her and obey, or be willing to suffer the consequences. Basically, you can do with her what you want. "

I watched as Emmett listened intently. Bella stood from my lap and circled my desk to sit in the chair.

"Rose can't just take this lightly, Em," Bella added. "It's not a game. I'm still having a hard time believing this."

Emmett came over and sat in the chair next to her. "I know she's a pain in the ass but…" he let his thoughts trail for a moment. " But I love her."

Well, hell. I did not see that one coming. Emmett propped his elbow on the arm of the chair and scratched his forehead. It took a lot for that big jackass to admit. As long as we have been friends, I have never heard him admit his feelings for any woman. The hush that fell over the room was thick. It was apparent that he was wrestling with the fact that he would have to give up his lifestyle and devote himself to her, and put the McCarty charm to rest.

"You need to make sure you are doing it for the right reasons. Dominating a woman isn't just physical, Em. It's also psychological. Physical domination, you use your hands or your body to manipulate your sub into the desired position. Psychological is about the mind, and how she responds to your words. It's not always what you say, but how you say it. And it's about timing. The whole experience can be ruined if you say the wrong thing at the wrong time."

He nodded his head, and then turned to Bella as she touched his arm.

"Listen. The only thing I can tell you is to go and talk to her. Find out _why_ she wants to do this. It's not every day that someone with Rose's qualities asked to be a sub. I'd be happy to answer any questions she might have."

Emmett sat there for a moment. Bella threw me a look. I shrugged my shoulders. We knew that Emmett's relationship with Rose, if he agreed to be her Dom, was going to be difficult, considering both had dominant qualities. But there was a haunting thought in the back of my mind, that maybe he was just doing it to please her, giving in to her dominant side unknowingly. If I were to judge by the look on his face and how hard it was for him to contemplate, I'd say I was right.

Bella stood and kissed him on the cheek. My jaw clenched tight when he reached up and cupped his hand over her breast.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" I stood, my fists clenched at my sides. Bella stepped back and stifled a laugh as she hit him on the shoulder.

"It's just too fucking easy, Edward. Too easy." He laughed.

"I'm going to freshen up." Bella said as she looked at me, and then turned toward the door.

"I'll see you in a minute, sugar." I winked at her before she closed the door behind her.

Emmett sat in the chair rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. I went and sat on the corner of the desk and sat on the corner.

"Hey. First of all, keep your filthy paws off my woman." He looked at me and grinned. "Second, don't let yourself get hurt, Em. Rose isn't exactly relationship material."

He shrugged. "We seem to be doing fine. Shit, I can't help the way I feel, Edward. I know she's had her problems with commitment, but she seems genuine."

I nodded my head. "That's just it. If you want to have the same type of relationship that Bella and I have, you have to be committed. It's not a game, like she said."

"Guess I have a lot to think about. I have to go anyway. I'm meeting Rose for dinner at her house. I'll call you."

"Yep. You do that."

As I looked out the window towards the grotto, I thought back to the first time I had taken Bella. Ur relationship has come so far in the last six months, not just physically, but emotionally. We were so comfortable with each other. The bond that we shared was unbelievably strong, and as I listened to her talk so openly about submissiveness and what it meant, I felt that bond grow stronger. Goddamn, I love that woman with everything that I am and I know that I never want to be without her. Talking to Emmett about commitment made me realize that maybe I need to take our relationship to another level.

I just needed to get off my lazy southern ass and do something about it.

*********************************************************************************

**A/N: I'll update as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS**

**************************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

Entering the bedroom, my gaze immediately fell to the center of the bed. Bella was naked sitting back on her heels, fingers laced together and resting on her thighs. Her head bowed and her eyes closed; a vision of perfect submission as she waited for me to approach.

Pleased with her obedience, I took my stance at the end of the bed. After a few minutes of indulging in the beauty of my submissive, I spoke.

"Good girl."

Slowly raising her head, she opened her eyes, her lips parting slightly as she recognized the heat of my stare. Bella watched me, her eyes darting quickly across my body while I took off my clothes. She bit that perfect bottom lip and her breathing quickened with anticipation.

Smiling, I walked over to the platform and retrieved the leather restraints from the middle drawer. My body grew tight and my heart beat faster as I sank down onto the bed and settled my hands on her shoulders, and then skimmed them lightly down her upper arms. She shivered; tiny bumps of delight rose to the surface, a welcome gesture from her skin to my touch. Gliding my hands lightly down the slender length of her forearm, I gripped her wrists tightly and pulled her arms behind her back. Bella tilted her head to the side when she felt my breath along the pulse beating heavily at the base of her neck.

"Is this what you want? For me to bind you and fuck you?" I ground out through clenched teeth, and then nipped at her tender flesh.

"Yes." She whispered. With one swift motion, I grabbed her hair, wrapping it around my fist, tugging hard while pulling her head back. Just the way she liked it. Bella gasped and let out a soft cry as she relished the pain.

"How do you address me?" The increase in volume of my voice caused her to flinch.

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent." Letting go of her hair, I slid the cuffs over her wrists and locked the clip in place. Placing my hand around the back of her neck, I gave her a slight push.

"Shoulders down. Spread your legs wide."

Her eyes widened with response, her skin flushed an exquisite shade of red. Without a word, she obeyed and leaned her body forward. My cock twitched at the sight of her, wet and ready, just the way I liked.

"Perfect, sugar."

Resting one hand on her hip to steady her, I delivered two consecutive slaps to her ass. Bella gasped and moaned as I soothed the sting with the palm of my hand.

Running my hand over the length if her spine and back again, I teased at her glistening entrance with the head of my cock. She pushed her hips back invitingly, desperate for me to fuck her. Again, she cried out as I slapped her three times repeatedly on each cheek.

"I'll give you my cock when I think you're good and ready. After this morning, I don't think you deserve it. What do you think, sugar? You think you deserve to have my cock in you?"

Sliding two fingers inside her wetness, Bella sucked in a deep breath with each stroke of my flesh against hers. Reaching around her waist with my free hand, I ran my fingers over her clit, taunting that little know of tension. She lifted her foot and crashed it down onto the mattress.

"Edward….please!" She pleaded.

I withdrew; the action caused her to cry out at the emptiness.

"No!"

"What do you call me, Bella? Obey me or I'll leave you like this for the rest of the day."

"Sir! Please sir. I need to come!" Her breathing staggered as she arched her back, cat-like and bewitching.

Thrusting my fingers back into her, I pinched her clit hard as I fingered her, keeping my rhythm steady and at an even pace. I felt her muscled pulsate around me as she started to climax.

"Come, Bella! Now!" I ordered, circling her clit faster as I pressed harder. She screamed while I sank my teeth into the dip at the small of her back. She came hard, my hand covered by her natural juices.

Straightening, I rubbed her back as I waited for her to calm down, noticing the redness crawling across her skin from the heat of her release.

"Fuck, you are beautiful when you come." I dug my fingertips into her back. "Tell me what you want, sugar."

Bella raised her hips and sent me a glance over her shoulder. "Fuck me, please! I need you inside me."

Positioning myself against her as I spread her open with my fingers, I slammed into her hard, stilling myself as she clamped down around me, my control shaky and restless.

"You feel so fucking good around my cock." Jaw clenched and body tight with urgency, I pumped her slowly until I found the perfect pace.

"So…good…" Bella whispered against the mattress. "Too…slow."

I pulled until the head of my cock was at the edge of her pussy. Gliding my hand roughly down her spine, I drove my hand into her hair, squeezed a handful hard, and jerked her head slightly.

"Don't tell me how to fuck you!" I rammed into her hard and fast as I said it, the sound of flesh against flesh echoed throughout the room. "That what you want, huh? A good hard fucking?"

"Y…yeeeessss!" Bella's voice matched the intensity of each stroke of my cock inside her. Not able to withstand it any longer, her muscles throbbing around me, I wrapped my body around hers and let out a deep grunt as I cradle my face into the curve of her neck.

"Fuck!"

The sliver of heat that tore through me made my blood boil. My breathing slowed as I trailed soft, open-mouthed kisses along her shoulder blade. Sitting up, I withdrew from her, unclasped the restraints, and tossed them onto the floor. Falling onto my back, I pulled Bella down beside me and cradled her against me.

I felt her chest rise and fall against mine. I smiled as I inhaled the scent of her skin, brushing my lips across her ear, she shivered as my breath feathered against her.

"I love you."

Bella raised her hand and ran her hand through my hair. "I love you, too."

Leaving her side for a moment, I reached over to the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out the black velvet box and the single red rose that I had placed there earlier that afternoon.

Rolling back over to her, I kissed her shoulder.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

I chuckled. "Close your eyes."

"OK." She said, snuggling closer to me.

I reached across and opened the box, resting it beside her so she could see it, and then brushed the rose petals across her cheek.

"Open your eyes." I whispered.

"Oh…Edward! Oh my god! It's beautiful!" She raved as she removed the ring from the box. She turned her body, bringing her face to mine.

Staring directly into her eyes, I said what I had wanted to say for a very long time.

"Bella, you are the only thing in my life that makes me feel less empty. I want nothing more than to wake up to your beautiful face every morning for the rest of my life." The tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as she smiled. I took the ring from her hand and placed it on her ring finger. "I guess what I'm trying to say, sugar, is…Will you marry me?"

She cupped my face with her hands and kissed me, her mouth warm and soft against mine. Pulling back, she looked at me, and smiled.

"Yes. Definitely, yes."

My heart pounded inside my chest like a jackhammer. I knew she would say yes, but hearing it was much better than thinking it.

"I'm relieved. I thought you might say no."

"Are you kidding? What took you so long?"

I smiled and shrugged my shoulder and took her hand in mine as I ran a timid finger over the ring. "It was my mother's."

"Edward, I…its perfect. Are you sure, you want me to wear it? I mean we could get a new one. This is an antique."

"Quiet, you silly woman. Of course I want you to wear it."

"OK, OK."

We lay there for a while, just holding each other. The feel of her against me telling me this was more than just right. It's what was meant to be.

"We should have an announcement party." I said.

"No!"

"Sugar, you can't live in the south and not have and not announce an engagement. It's considered rude."

She rolled her eyes as I slid off the bed and got dressed.

"Fine. But just because it's considered rude. God forbid I get lynched for refusing to follow the rules of the south."

I slapped her on the ass and then headed for the door. "Smart girl. I have to go, sugar. I'll be home for dinner."

She gave a disappointed moan. "OK."

As much as I hated to, I closed the door behind me.

I smiled to myself as I descended the stairs. From this point on, I don't think things could ever go wrong between us.

***********************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: We will update as soon as we can..**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMON**

_******************************************************************************************************_

**Leave your reviews for chapter 3 here...sorry about that...thanks for being patient!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS**

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

Settling into the hot bath, pampering myself in the nectarous scent of the bubbles, my mind is racing, thinking of everything that just happened. The excitement tickles my insides while I try to make sense of it all. Looking down at my left hand again for the third time, I feel the security from the twinkling of his mother's ring wrap around me. I should have taken it off before stepping into the tub, but I never want to feel the nakedness of it not being there. My intentions to tell Edward about the job with Jasper vanished the second I saw the ring. Smiling, I made a mental note to tell him over dinner.

Unable to contain my enthusiasm, I jumped out of the tub and quickly toweled off and dressed, then pulled my damp hair back away from my face with a clip. I headed for the stairs, practically skipping my descent, stopping abruptly as I almost ran into Cora. She looked up at me with what could be described as a self-satisfied smile.

"Whoa, Miss Bella. What's the hurry?"

"Sorry, Cora. I was just on my way down to find you." I smiled as I raised my left hand. She brought her hands to her mouth and her eyes widened with merriment.

"Good Lord it's about time! Oh my, let's see, we need to get the announcement party together and then---" Cora was speaking so rapidly that she hardly took a breath between words.

"Slow down." I chuckled. "Do we really have to have a party? It isn't that big of a deal." I said non-chalantly.

Cora immediately brought her hands to her hips, angled her head and glared at me through a set of thick graying lashes. "Nonsense. It's always a big deal in the south, Miss Bella. We southerners find every excuse we can to throw a big to-do. And it's been a while since I've put together a shin-dig."

"Cora, honey, I can't let you do that. With your hip and your health---"

"Hip nothing! Nothing is going to keep me from putting this together young lady. You can try, but you won't succeed." Cora raised her chin, her expression challenging and stoic.

Shaking my head ruefully, I offered a weak smile. "OK. But promise me you won't go overboard. Just a small gathering. Something intimate."

Cora flashed me a grin full of mischief. "Overboard? Me? Wouldn't dream of it."

"Cora..." I begin but she had already dismissed me, carrying on up the stairs. "I'll see you at dinner, Miss Bella." She threw over her shoulder.

Feeling deflated, I exhaled loudly and continued down the remaining stairs.

I wander, almost dejectedly, around the house, trying not to contemplate what Cora has in store for me. Whatever it is, I am sure it will be too big and too elaborate for my tastes but I guess, when in Rome and all that. I am determined not to let this dampen my high spirits; after all, it's not every day the man you love proposes right?

The house feels empty without him and I wander over to the piano, running my fingers lightly over the ivory keys, instantly feeling connected to him, my heart soaring again. I remember the first time Edward ever played for me. Words cannot describe the intensity of the moment, how his strong fingers glided over the keys, as erotic and smooth as a lovers caress, his eyes narrowed in deep concentration, his mouth set in a delicious pout, slightly parted… I am pulled from my reverie by the loud ringing of the phone, echoing through the empty room. Startled, I almost fell off the bench stifling an embarrassed giggle and look round quickly to ensure no one was witness to my clumsiness.

Reaching over, I lifted the receiver and was rewarded with my brother's dulcet tones greeting me.

"Jasper, hey! How are you? I was going to call you actually. I have some news," I hesitated slightly, not sure I was ready to let the rest of the world in to my euphoric little cocoon.

"Really? Hmmm interesting, now, you have caught my attention." I can almost see him raise his brow and curl his lip up questioningly and immediately regret saying anything. This type of information should be delivered in person.

"Um, well, eh… yeah, but why don't you come over for dinner tonight. That way I can fill you in on all the news?" I ramble, mentally kicking myself for even bringing it up.

"Sounds wonderful Bells. Actually, I have something I want to discuss with you, too, so dinner would be ideal. I hope Edward will be there?"

"He will be. See you tonight around six."

"Wouldn't miss it."

Soon after hanging up the phone, I was pleasantly surprised that I already missed hearing my brother's voice. It's strange how close we were, all things considered. I smiled; anticipating all the possible reactions Jasper could have when we broke the news of our engagement to him tonight. Although we haven't known each other all our lives like conventional siblings, I was already familiar with Jaspers wild and sometimes flamboyantly animated nature, but quite unexpectedly, I felt more acutely aware of the subtleties of his facial expressions, no matter how fleeting, l they display his true emotions more honestly than words ever could. The smell of fresh baked bread consumed me and jolted me out of my daze. Walking towards the door, I heard Cora humming as she climbed the stairs.

"Cora, dinner smells divine," I called to her, closing the door to the piano room behind me

"I was just coming to find you, Miss Bella. Need you to help me with the salad."

"Oh Cora, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you, I just invited Jasper over. Knowing how much food you make, I trust this won't be an issue?"

She bellowed out a deep throaty laugh in response, "Are you implying I am over-feeding you child? Of course there is plenty to go round. Can't see that poor boy starving now could I"

I followed her across the balcony and down the stairs. My heart sank a little as I watched her grip the banister tightly for support. She was obviously in pain, but too stubborn to admit it. I must remember to mention this to Edward. He is already very worried about her and, just perhaps, she will listen to his concerns this time. As soon as we entered the kitchen, I began breaking the lettuce apart and placing it into the bowl that Cora had previously sat on the counter. The warmth of her tenderly aged skin caressed me as she held my left hand up, tracing the ring with a timid finger.

"It's perfect. And exactly where it should be." Cora smiled gingerly as she released my hand, before bustling back to work to set the table. "The two of you are so very special and deserve a chance at happiness, which is why we have to make this party special. I've already arranged for the flowers, and for the chandelier to be cleaned, and the caterer should be getting back with me soon…"

"Cora," she straightened abruptly from my interruption. "I said something small and intimate. You're planning a ball." I tried to disguise the intrepid fear in my voice so as not to hurt her feelings.

"You bet your ass I am. Let an old lady have some fun, will ya? I've waited a long time for this child and you are not going to spoil it, ya hear?"

Her expression changed, almost desperate yet amused at my stubbornness. It was obvious that this was important to her.

"Fine. But slow down. When do you plan on having the party?" I asked, resigning myself to that fact this this little force of nature was not going to back down. It was either her way or the highway!

She stepped away from the table and hobbled over to the oven, pulling on a pair of oven mitts as she opened the oven door. "Saturday."

"This Saturday? Th... th… but that's two days from now." I stuttered at the shock of her words.

"Then I guess you better hurry and find a dress, Miss Bella. And make it a pretty one. All eyes will be on you honey."

With my face aflame at the thought of being center of attention, I groan silently and turn my attention back to the task, completely aware of Cora's smirking face watching me.

Taking on a life of their own, my hands quickly put the finishing touches to the salad while my mind imagined all the possible embarrassment I would be forced to endure. Still, Edward would be by my side, he would be my strength. With him close by, I could achieve anything, couldn't I? My mental pep-talk over, I excused myself to go clean up for dinner, rushing out the kitchen door and straight in to the granite chest of my fiancé.

"Whoa, slow down there sugar, what has got you so fired up?" His blazing eyes raking over my still-pink face, his mouth taking on that damn irresistible lazy smile. "Miss me?"

He lowered his head, his mouth hovering over mine, his breath raspy in his chest. I could feel the heat blazing through me as I recognized the intent in his eyes, my body already responding to his needs.

He brought his mouth crashing down against my lips with a bruising force, his tongue seeking and gaining entrance. I pressed tightly against him, my own needs hungrily matching his, my fingers weaving through his tousled hair, pulling him deeper in to the kiss, oblivious to the world around us.

Edward growled deep in his chest and I felt it reverberate through my entire being, touching every cell of my body, setting it on fire. I felt the entire length of his hardness press against my stomach in response, twitching with the need for release. Unwinding one hand from his hair I let it trail over his strong smooth chest and flat taut stomach to finally rest over his bulging cock.

Releasing a groan, Edward untangled his lips from mine and took a step back. "Sugar, did I give you permission to touch me? I sure as hell don't want to have to fuck you right here in the hall only to be interrupted by Cora!"

"And Jasper" I whisper back, fighting to regain some composure. "I invited Jasper over to tell him our news. You don't mind do you?"

"I sure as hell do mind, now I have to wait till after dinner and pleasantries with your brother before we can pick up where we left off." He sent me a sly grin as he reached up and pinched my nipple hard. "Bella, I suggest you go now and do whatever it is you need to do before I can no longer be responsible for my actions" He warned, the fire in his eyes intensified.

I left him standing in the hallway, feeling the weight of his heated stare on my back and continued upstairs. After changing and dabbing on a light layer of make-up, I returned to the kitchen. Everyone had taken his or her place at the table, including Jasper, who upon seeing me smiled and stood to pull out the chair next to him. Obliging his request, I sat down beside him. Searching Edward's face, I saw nothing in his expression that revealed disappointment, so I settled in alongside my brother and got comfortable.

"Have you told him yet?" Jasper chimed as he helped himself to a heaping spoon of mashed potatoes.

"Told me what?" Edward responded as he stabbed a carrot with his fork.

"Well, you know how you two have been conspiring against me, scheming, and plotting to convince me to work for Jasper?" I said. Both men assumed a knowing grin as they looked at each other. "I accepted his offer."

"Glad to hear it, sugar. Now I won't have to see you walk around here like a zombie."

Cora was still fumbling around at the kitchen sink. Edward let out a frustrated breath as he observed her, his eyes filled with concern. "Cora, sit and eat. The dishes can wait."

"Yes, dear." Drying her hands on a towel, she strolled over and took her place at the table. "The old man won't be joining us tonight. Got himself a bit of a headache."

Edward chuckled. "If you'd hide the moonshine he wouldn't have that problem." His reply caused a rumble of laughter to flow throughout the room. Cora rolled her eyes and smiled as she filled her plate.

"Bella, the first thing I want you to do as my assistant is…" Jasper swallowed and swiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin. "…accompany me to the museum tomorrow afternoon, you know, stand there and look pretty while I give my speech."

"That's all I have to do?"

"Well, you have to make sure_ I_ look pretty while I'm standing at the podium. Make sure all my shit is together."

"Tough job, but somebody has to do it." Edward mumbled, never looking up from his plate.

"Funny, Cullen. If she can make you look good…" Jasper started, but I interrupted him.

"Guys."

"Ok. Ok." Jasper took a sip of his iced tea and peered at me over the rim of his glass. "Bells, I think there is something you need to know about tomorrow. Promise me you won't be upset?"

I felt a cold rush crawl across my skin as I recognized the wary look in my brother's eyes. "What is it?"

Jasper held his breath for a second before releasing it. "Dad will be attending. I got the call on my way here."

"I really don't think that's a good idea," Edward's determined tone caused a hush to fall over the room. "Won't that put the two of you in harm's way?"

"Look, let me deal with the Senator. He's been controlling my life for way too damn long. I don't need him to win this election, dammitt."

"But Jasper, I don't want to do anything to jeopardize your career…and mom..."

"Bells, I need you with me in this. Dad's reasons for showing up are purely superficial and selfish, just to save face for his own campaign. To show he is a true family man. I'm sure the last thing on his mind is concern for any one of the attendees. You'll be in the background and never have to see him face to face. I promise. I would never ask you to do anything that would cause you harm Bells, you know that don't you?

I opened my mouth to speak. Cora touched my arm and shook her head, but my independent insistence ignored her. "Ok. But, only if Edward is with me. That's the only way I'll go. I have no desire to see or even be in the vicinity of my father, but because I love you, I'll do it."

"I agree. I'm not going to let her go without me." Edward added. "Hell, we can invite Em and his sorry ass. Rose too, if you want."

"That's fine." Jasper nodded his head. "What was this news you had to tell me?"

In the midst of the current conversation, I had forgotten about the engagement. The news of the possibility of seeing my father cast a black cloud over my thoughts for a moment. Clearing my throat, I raised my left hand and obnoxiously twisted it from side to side.

"It's official."

"I'll be damned. It's about time you asked her." Jasper directed his statement in Edward's direction.

"I'll take that as Congratulations?" Edward retorted, shaking his head. "Your sister just told you she is getting married and all you can do is bitch at me for taking my time. That is cold, even for you!"

Jasper just laughed at Edwards teasing, feeling no shame. He turned to me and scuffing his chair back, took me in his arms and pulled me close in a tight familiar hug.

"Bells, I am so excited for you. After everything that has happened, the abandonment from Father through to that sad debacle with James, I can think of no-one that deserves to be happy more than you, sweetheart"

Pushing back out of his arms, I searched his face for signs of sincerity and find what I am looking for shining out of his warm hazel eyes. At this moment, I finally felt whole. Not only have I found the love of my life in Edward but also the love of my brother.

"Well, if y'all are done with the mush, how about getting back to eating this food I spent hours preparing." Cora bustled, clearly overcome with emotion that hung thickly in the air.

"Cora, sweetheart, you have outdone yourself," Jasper intoned, trying to change the mood, breaking the spell.

"Oh, stop, it's nothing really… now eat! You could use a couple of pounds. Who's gonna trust a skinny mayor?" she chuckled, relieved.

Jasper, keen to oblige, picked up his fork and resumed eating, a smile still splayed across his face.

I looked across at Edward to find him studying me intently. His eyes were burning through me, sending my blood rushing around my body in waves. I gasp inaudibly and avert my gaze, feeling the flush rise up my face.

The meal continued in companionable silence, broken only by casual questions surrounding work and the campaign. All the while, I could feel Edward's powerful gaze wash over me, keeping my body on high alert. His eyes compelling me to react.

Cora offered to make coffee but everyone declined, Jasper making excuses about an early business meeting in the morning.

"Cora, honey, leave the dishes, Bella and I will clear up in here later. You just go get some rest. It's been a very emotional day and I gather you have been busy making arrangements. Please, go get some sleep." His tone brooked no argument and for the first time ever I saw Cora bow her head slightly in compliance, no fight left in her, exhaustion settling in her old bones.

"Jasper" Edward continued. "Can you walk Cora back please, and Bella and I will start these dishes?" He turned to face me and I could feel the waves of lust roll off him. His eyes, clearer than I ever remembered, held a promise.

Ever the southern gentleman, Jasper graciously agreed and with one last round of hugs and congratulations from everyone, he offered Cora his arm and escorted her to the door.

"Night all, be sure and have a pleasant evening now," He drawled with a knowing smirk as the door closed behind him.

Then we were alone.

Cupping my face in his hands, he stared into my eyes briefly, and then dipped his head to the curve of my neck.

"Dishes can wait. You know where I want you, sugar."

With one slight brush of his lips across my forehead, he stepped aside and let me pass. No hesitation in my steps, I ran upstairs to the playroom.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Resting on my knees, the velvet caress of the pillow comforted me as I took my place in the center of the playroom. Even with my head lowered, I could still see the shadows dancing along the walls from the lit candles. The chill in the air blanketed my naked skin, a soothing balance to the heat that raged inside. Closing my eyes, I stood and followed Edward's lead as he pulled me to my feet, his hand wrapped fully in my hair, the pain exhilarated each and every nerve ending.

"Look at me." He commanded, tugging me back slightly.

Obeying, I opened my eyes to meet his fevered stare. The look on his face causing the hairs on my arm to stand up.

"So fucking perfect. I could devour you." Edward growled as he pulled me to him, ignoring my little cry of protest as he bent his head down and gnashed his teeth against one of my nipples, drawing it into the moist heat of his mouth. Once again, he was taking control of my body. I stood there, helpless, as he kissed and licked nipples, biting and pulling them until my legs grew weak and that sweet ache began between my knees.

I gasped as I looked down through narrowed eyes and watched him tease me, an image that always brought me to a state of helpless arousal. I felt myself grow wet. My pussy seemed to be opening like a flower under his touch, and it felt glorious.

"You wanna play, sugar? Because I sure as hell do." He rasped against my skin before he raised his head to look at me.

"Yes," I said breathlessly.

"How do you address me?" The sting of his hand across my backside was intoxicating as he reprimanded me.

"Yes, Master." I ground out through the pain as he slapped me again.

"I think you need more than my hand to discipline you."

I smiled internally as I watched his face grow tight, the battle for his control surging through him like a heated tidal wave. He loosened his grip on my hair, then grasped my wrist and brought me to the chair, the one device that I feared and desired the most.

"Sit your ass down."

Obeying him, I edged my hip over the smooth, black vinyl, carefully molding my body against it. The feel of his leather pants intermittently touching my skin reminded me of my nakedness. His eyes pinned me and he was quiet while he fastened the cuffs around my wrists. That terribly delicious ache formed in the pit of my stomach, the anticipation growing closer to its crescendo.

Kneeling, he surrounded me with his fingers, encompassing my ankles in the leather cuffs. The rise and fall of my chest was maddening as I watched him stand. Focused on his task, Edward unhooked the clasp underneath the chair, spreading my legs wide as they moved with each segment. The left side of his mouth curled in satisfactory as he did the same with my arms, locking each in place. He knew just how to secure me, cruciform, arms out to the sides so that I felt like something between a victim and an offering.

Stepping back, Edward's muscles in his chest twitched and he flashed a wicked grin as his eyes narrowed.

"Just how I want you. Mine to do with what I wish.."

There was no mistaking his arousal, the outline of his erection seeking a way out from the leather that held it captive. My eyes followed him as he stepped behind me. His footsteps slowed and I felt the heat of his body as he came closer. The smell of leather surrounded me as he ran the riding crop down the valley between my breasts.

He moved in front of me, his eyes narrowed with intent. The crop struck against my pussy with a smart little snap, stinging me just right and making me feel as though something hot was growing inside me. Bucking my hips, I used the first blow to adjust my tolerance. Edward chuckled at my response.

"I love watching your body writhe from the pain. It makes me so fucking hot, that glossy look in your eyes, the silent pleading, begging me for more. And you do want more, don't you, Bella?"

Still tingling from the first hit, I answered with a shaky breath. "Yes…"

Turning quickly on his heels, the next blows were meant just for me, for my disobedience. He struck me harder this time, the heaviest being the third. I cried out, tilting my head back. Suddenly, I felt his big hands on my face, turning my face to his, forcing me to look at him.

"Don't fuck with me! Who am I?"

"Master! You're my master."

Feathering his lips across mine, he muttered against my mouth. "Who do you belong to?"

"You, Master! I belong to you!"

Caressing my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs he smiled. "Good girl. For that, I'll reward you."

He dropped to his knees, one hand on my inner thigh as he soothed the sting with his mouth, kissing and licking my exposed flesh, teasing my clit with rapid flicks of his tongue. My thighs started to quiver and he pulled away abruptly.

"Not yet, sugar."

He stood, this time striking the already swollen flesh again. In each stroke, I felt his desire for me, his unquenchable need for me, and I knew I was being punished for his need and for mine as well, and that's what made it alright; necessary in fact. He whipped me until welts piled on welts and a new kind of pain took over, deep and clawing and filling me with fire so that my pussy was drenched, wetting the insides of my thighs. My soft cries were now sobs, thundering in my chest, but not of fear, but of want and need.

"Yes. Now that pussy is dripping wet." He reached his hand down and slid two fingers inside, stroking roughly against the muscles inside. I clamped down around him and he withdrew. I hated the emptiness I felt, my hips following his hand in earnest.

"Tell me what you want, Bella. What do you need?"

Pulling against my restraints, my body twisted as I tried to find my voice. "I need you! I need you to make me come!"

Extending his hand, I felt the sharp pinching pain, as he twisted my nipples hard. I clenched my teeth together, my body aching and tight with urgency. The sound of the crop as it dropped to the floor echoed throughout the room. I felt his heat, and smelled the desire as it poured from him. He positioned himself between my thighs and the sight of his thick cock as he untied the waistband of the leather pants was inviting.

"Is this what you want? My hard cock inside you, fucking your pussy so hard, fucking you raw until it hurts." He growled through clenched teeth.

"Yes! Please!"

Rubbing the smooth head of his cock against me, he gripped me tightly on one thigh as he pulled his hips back, then thrust into me with full force, filling me completely. Not only my pussy, but my mind as well, my awareness: the smell of him, the feel of his skin against mine as he dug his fingers into me, the frantic and selfish way he worked to satisfy himself, and me.

"So fucking good!" He raised his head to the ceiling and closed his eyes.

When it was this good it was like we were one person and I echoed every grunt and groan he made in perfect empathy: I felt everything he felt as he took his pleasure in me. He fucked me hard and brutally, as if he'd never get enough, and I surrendered myself to his overwhelming male lust, feeling his hardness penetrating me and his strength working to bring both of us to climax.

He watched me. Watched my face. My eyes. My mouth. Taking in every inch of my body as it flowed with each thrust. Gripping the arm of the chair tightly, I felt the convulsion of his possession begin to take over.

"Fuck! Now Bella!" He ordered as he pulled slammed into me faster and harder, his body greedy for the sensation his was feeling. The feeling that came over us both proved that when we were here, in this moment that there was no barrier.

Slowing his rhythm, he leaned his body down to mine, his lips hovering over my skin and the heat of his short, ragged breaths crawled over me. After a few moments, he separated from me, our eyes still glossed over from the euphoria. He unhooked my restraints and scooped me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tight as he carried me from the playroom and brought me to the bed. The act fully felt complete as he sidled in next to me, pulling my body close to his.

The tip of his nose brushed my cheek as he trailed kisses along my jaw, then down to the soft spot beneath my ear.

"I love you," the soft husk of whisper hummed throughout my body. I closed my eyes as I relaxed against him.

"I love you, too."

************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: Things are going to start coming into focus the next few chappies. Notice We are bringing in Rose and Em. Updates will come as soon as we can get them written. Give shout outs to _shellsbells _for her contributions to this chapter. AND GO CHECK OUT HER FIC "Waiting for an Angel" DO IT NOW! YOU WONT BE SORRY!!**

.


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Ugh! Sorry about the delay on an update, BUT.....We are in the midle of a plot change....as an author I just wasnt excited about my original idea...had nightmares even and that just isn't cool. So in the meantime, please go and check out my other stories until we get this going. None of the curent chapters will need a rewrite so no worries.**

**Thanks and we appreciate your patience.**

***************************************************************************************


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS**

************************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

My eyes roamed over Bella's perfect body one last time before I quietly closed the door so as not to disturb her while she slept. With the knowledge that she was completely naked underneath the sheet, I hesitated for a moment outside the door, seriously considering crawling into the bed and ravishing her again. Although fully sated from last night's playroom session, I found myself still wanting her. Leaning against the door, replaying the scene in my head, I smiled. I shouldn't have been, considering the fact that I let her get by with a few occasional slips during our playtime. The woman was wearing me down, making me lose my touch. But fuck, I get so caught up in the moment, that I lose focus. That and the fact that I had the weight of proposing on my mind forced me a little off center.

Making a mental note to keep my shit together, I laughed internally and headed down the hall to my office. I had expected to get a little work done before getting ready to attend Jasper's speech this evening, but that idea quickly changed upon finding Emmett sitting at my desk. Arrogant ass had his feet propped up on the corner, reclining back in my chair, and his hands were laced together behind his head. Fucker always acted as if he owned the place. I didn't know whether to ignore his pompousness or pull my Sig from the cabinet and shoot him.

"Morning sunshine," he hummed with a smile.

Rolling my eyes, I crossed the room and shoved his feet off the desk. "Get your ass out of my chair. What the fuck are you doing here so goddamn early?"

Emmett rose slowly from my chair, an obvious effort to continue antagonizing me. Narrowing my eyes at him, he raised an eyebrow and smiled in return before circling the desk and taking a seat in the other chair.

"Take a look at that." He nodded his head toward the file resting on my desk. "I think you'll find it interesting."

Opening the file, I glanced briefly over the information. My eyes came to a screeching halt and my stomach did a nervous flip when I ran across the name on the client signature line. Scribbled in black ink, Senator Richard Eugene Whitlock the Third had signed his name on the dotted line, securing my company's services during his stay in Charleston. Damn. Double damn. This could not have come at a worse time. Closing the file, I sat back and took a deep breath.

"Interesting is not the word I would use. That's my fucking death sentence in that folder. Why the hell did you agree to do it, Em? Bella's going to cut off my nuts in the middle of the night, for fuck's sake when she finds out."

"I tried to call you, but you didn't answer your phone, so I assumed you were…busy." He ended his comment with a knowing smile. "Speaking of Bella, I hear congratulations are in order."

"Yeah." I smiled faintly, recalling the smile on her face when I proposed. "I was going to call you…"

"Cora beat you to it, man. You know the woman can't keep a secret. Be glad you have a big house. By the size of that list she's going through, I'd say Summerhouse is going to be packed to the ceiling."

I ran my hands over my face. Bella was going to be less than thrilled, not only with the news that I had been hired to protect her father, but that Cora had completely ignored her wishes for a small gathering. A cold shiver ran through me as I considered the multiple ways Bella could make me suffer, and she would, no doubt. I had already experience her anger once before, and now, I had a strong feeling that the rest of the day was going to be rather unpleasant.

"Shit."

"By the way, it's about damn time you asked her."

I narrowed my eyes and threw Emmett a look of frustration. "Why the hell does everyone keep saying that?"

Emmett shrugged and gave a wry smile. "Either you're the world's greatest procrastinator or the world's biggest chickenshit. Take your pick."

I stared at him, mentally kicking his ass. The son-of-a-bitch was right. I was both. I had spent countless nights lying awake, contemplating the idea of proposing to Bella. However, with one failed marriage under my belt, the fact that I still felt somewhat responsible is what had held me back from asking her. I couldn't help still feeling that my frequent, and sometimes lengthy absences during my marriage to Tanya, had been the primary reason behind Tanya's infidelity. After considering the recent facts concerning the situation, and a much needed self-evaluation, I decided that the past should stay in the past. Bella and I were meant to be together and I needed to let go of the past entirely and enter this relationship with a clean slate. I could give Bella the complete devotion that she deserved. And I planned on it.

"Fuck you, Em. Now, getting back to the Senator. Why not maintain his usual entourage?"

"I don't know," he said, throwing his hands up. "Rose just mentioned that we had been highly recommended, so his people called our people… I'm guessing that since Charleston is the Senator's hometown, he wants to keep things simple. "

I sat there for a moment, mulling over what Emmett had just said. After a few seconds, I glanced up and met his gaze. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Emmett nodded and sat back in chair and grinned. "Jasper?"

"Dumbass. Remind me to put him out of his misery. I'll make it quick and painless. Way better than what his sister will do to him. Fucking A. This is just…"

"Fucked up?"

I nodded in agreement. "Beyond." Running my hands through my hair, I had a wonderful and crazy idea. "Hey, since you came all the way out here, I'll let you be the bearer of bad news. It will be more than entertaining to watch Bella scratch your eyes out."

Emmett chuckled as he rose from his chair. "If memory serves me well, I can _handle_ your woman just fine."

I felt my jaw clench as I recalled the reason for his teasing. "Get your filthy mind off _my_ woman. Besides, you have a hellcat. The last thing you need to be thinking about is another man's woman."

His face twisted with irritation at my comment. Letting out a heavy sigh, Emmett sank down hard into the chair and ran his hands through his hair.

"What's the matter? Trouble in paradise?" I asked bravely. Did I really want to know the intimate and disgusting details of my best friend fucking my sister? In truth, I was still struggling with the idea that she wanted to be a submissive.

"I can't believe you two don't share the same blood. You're both so fucking complicated." He shook his head, and by the look in his eyes, I gathered that he wasn't in the mood to discuss their relationship. "Doesn't matter. I'm starving. We'll finish this discussion later and go over the details concerning the Senator. Let's go see what Cora's got cooking. I hope it's a feast, considering it may be our last meal."

I chuckled and followed Emmett out of the office and into the hallway. A delightful shiver came over me as I saw Bella stepping out from the bedroom. She tilted her head and gazed at Emmett and I with curious eyes.

"What are you two up to?" She asked suspiciously before planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Nothing, sugar. It can wait until after breakfast."

Bella stepped around me and greeted Emmett with a sleepy smile. He bent down and feathered a kiss to her temple. "Mornin' darlin'. Edward and I were just discussing your engagement. You sure you want to marry this guy? I hear he's a real hard ass in the bedroom."

I rolled my eyes with relief. Emmett, despite being on the top of my shit list at the moment, was good at subject changes. Pleased that he managed to pull this off smoothly, I glanced at him approvingly.

"You don't say?" Bella replied playfully before turning to walk down the stairs. "You and Rose are coming to the engagement party, right? It wouldn't be the same if you weren't here."

"Of course, darlin'. We wouldn't miss it for the world. Although, I hope you aren't claustrophobic." Emmett said dryly.

Bella groaned with frustration as we reached the last step and entered the foyer. "Cora. I asked her not to make a big deal of it. How am I going to survive all those strangers?"

"You'll be fine, sugar. Just smile and nod. Besides, you'll be so breathtakingly beautiful; everyone in the room will be left speechless."

She smiled shyly and lowered her head. I smiled at the fact that I could still make her blush with even the simplest of compliments.

"I agree," Emmett said. "Don't worry about all the stuffed shirts. Let Cora do this, darlin'. It obviously means a lot to her."

Bella nodded. "I know. It's just…"

Her train of thought was interrupted with the ringing of the doorbell. I smiled, already knowing who was on the other side.

"Open the door, sugar. I have a feeling it's for you." I patted her ass, and then gave her a gentle push of encouragement. Bella looked back over her shoulder before closing the short distance to the door.

I took a deep breath and leaned against the railing, anticipating her reaction. She pulled the door open slowly, then screamed with excitement when she saw her friend Alice standing on the other side.

"Alice? Oh my God! What are you doing here?" Bella leaned in and hugged her friend, and then turned back to me and smiled. "Did you do this?"

"I did, sugar. Called her last night and paid for her trip here. Thought maybe you could use a shopping buddy to help find you a dress for the party."

With smiling eyes she stared at me. Bella was silently grateful that I had considered her need for someone that was close to her other than Jasper.

"Yeah. He called and told me _everything_. Let me see the ring." Alice purred as she lifted Bella's left hand. After studying the delicate piece of jewelry, Alice peered over Bella's shoulder and sent me a smile of approval.

Emmett, unable to help himself despite the fact that he was attached to my sister, walked confidently over and introduced himself to the petite brunette. I watched intently at the smile on Bella's face as she relished the reunion with her friend. She looked so damned happy, that I made a silent promise to myself to keep her that way.

No matter what.

************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: The father comes into play. Hmmm.. How does this relate? Stay tuned. Ill try not to be so long on an update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: IKR? About time. Stay tuned kids, we are about to get to the meat of the story. Things are going to get interesting. I know you all want to know how Rose is involved, so hang on. Surprise POV next chap. Give some love to shellsbells and review this story on her profile. She's fab and her dedication is to be admired. Take a while to read her story, she won a shimmer award for goodness sakes!!**

****************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

As I drove down Mason Avenue towards Jasper's rented townhouse in downtown Charleston, a hellacious twinge of guilt ripped violently through the pit of my stomach. Bella was sure to be angry with me for agreeing to be her father's bodyguard. Not in the mood to answer her questions, as the fear of upsetting her was all too great, I had waited until Bella had left with Alice to go shopping before grabbing my keys and immediately hauling ass to Jasper's. That three-piece son-of-a-bitch and his whatever-the-fuck bright idea could eventually be the reason for my impending castration. I shuddered at the thought as I checked my rearview mirror. Emmett had decided to tag along, to 'referee' as he had called it. Clenching my jaw tight, it occurred to me that I should shoot his ass the second he stepped out of the Jeep.

Carefully, I parked behind Jasper's Porsche and sat for a moment, wondering if it was even necessary to tell Bella. But the longer I let the thought simmer, the more I reflected on what had taken place between us the last time I kept something from her. Was I willing to risk the trust that we had worked so hard to rebuild these past six months?

Shaking my head at my own stupidity, I knew I would have to come clean. There is no alternative. I will never do anything that will risk her love. It would kill me.

With that decision made, I dragged my sorry ass out of the car and turned to face Emmett who was still sporting a moronic, self-satisfied grin. I really wanted to wipe that smile off his face. If nothing else, it would make me feel better.

"Let's get this show on the road then." I nodded at Emmett before we slowly trudged across the sidewalk. As we neared the townhouse, I saw the curtains at the front window twitch slightly and as we walked up the steps, the front door opened and Jasper appeared, an absurd smile plastered on his face.

"Gents, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Jasper queried as he stepped aside to let us through the door.

"We had an interesting business proposition yesterday that we need to discuss with you." I looked Jasper straight in the eye, trying to read his expression for signs of guilt or a fragment of recognition but saw nothing but good humor.

"An interesting proposition huh? Now that sounds intriguing, care to tell me about it?"

_Damn, either he is innocent of all charges or he is really one hell of a good actor. No more beating around the bush, the question needs to be asked._

"Yeah, apparently a certain Senator has signed on the dotted line for us to take care of his security while he's in town. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that now would you Jasper?"

The look on Jasper's face spoke a thousand words. It was obvious he had no idea about his father hiring us.

"Whoa now, let me get this straight. My father, Senator Richard Eugene Whitlock the 3rd, has actually hired the services of his illegitimate daughter's fiancé? That is un-fucking-believable. That sick son of a bitch! I wonder if he actually knows. No, there is no way he could possibly know, is there? God, that man is infuriating."

Emmett and I exchanged curious glances as Jasper continued to rant and pace back and forth through the living room like a man possessed.

"Does Bella know about this yet?" he asked with an intensified concern in his voice.

"No. Not yet. But be prepared, she's going to take a fucking blowtorch to our balls when she does," I replied nervously as I visualized the scenario.

"Fine by me. As long as there's fondling of my nuts for more than twenty seconds, I'm Ok with it," Emmett replied provokingly.

Shooting Emmett a dark look, I strode over to where Jasper had finally come to rest. Staring him face on, I asked the most obvious questions.

"Jasper, do you honestly think that your father knows that you and Bella are in contact? That she is even here? And if so do you think he knows about Bella and me? Is this why we have been hired? So help me god, I will kill him with my bare hands if he does anything to hurt her."

"Get in line Cullen. If he so much as harms a hair on her head, he will have me to answer to, father or not. I swear on my mother's life, so help me fucking God!" Jasper vented.

"Something is definitely up, and whatever it is, I don't like it. I'll have Eric start building a profile and Emmett can begin running a basic background check. Something tells me that your father won't be the only one who needs protecting."

Several details were discussed before we ended our visit and left to get ready for Jasper's speech. On the way, I kept mulling over different ways to break the news to Bella. My first thought being that I could try and secure the Senator discreetly, and keep Bella in the dark. The possibility was there, but the probability wasn't. No matter what, as much as I didn't want to, I knew that I had to be the one to tell her.

**EPOV**

I am glad that I agreed to meet Bella and Jasper here rather than ride in with them. It gave me some precious minutes to run the various scenarios of my confession to Bella through my head and also the much needed time for Emmett and me to meet up with the Senator. We needed to discuss the finer points of the contract, establish some guidelines and protocols and hopefully, I can try to figure out his raison d'être.

"Emmett, did you say the Senator was going to meet us here? Where the hell is he? It's already gone 6pm and Jasper and his entourage will be here shortly. We need to speak with him before they arrive." I deliberately omit Bella's name from the conversation, one can never be too careful as to who might be listening in. Running my hand through my hair, I turned my head to face Emmett.

"He asked us to meet him in the Grand Room at 6pm sharp. It's right along here to the right I believe," Emmett shrugged and trudged forward in the general direction of the meeting room.

With a shake of my head and a slight reluctance in my step, I followed Emmett, mumbling obscenities under my breath.

We paused as we reached the closed door of the Grand Room. Giving each other a small nod, I let out a long low sigh. "Let's get this shit show on the road!" as I pushed open the heavy oak doors.

Striding in to the room with an air of confidence last seen the day I surprised Bella in Italy, I glanced around the round before my eyes fell on a short shift of a man with slight, weasel-like features and small wiry frame. Surely this could not be the great Senator Whitlock. Jasper and Bella must take their good looks from their mothers because it sure as shit wasn't from him.

I could hear Emmett sniggering behind me at the sight in front of us and I swear I could feel the vibrations of a full throttle laugh begin. Acting fast to prevent a full-out war, I stepped forward; hand outstretched and offered what I hoped was a warm, professional smile.

"Senator Whitlock, I presume? I am Edward Cullen and this is my associate Emmett McCarthy." I kept my voice low and even, trying to take early control of the meeting. Emmet moved in from behind me to stand at my side.

"Senator Whitlock," he acknowledged with a slight nod of his head.

Giving my hand a powerful and swift shake, Senator Cullen gave a brief smile and I could see his small sharp teeth and a horrified shiver rushed rapidly along my spine.

"Mr. Cullen, I trust you understand the reasons why we have decided to hire you and your company to oversee my safety while visiting your fair city. I would also like this courtesy extended to my son Jasper."

"Not to worry, Senator, your son has already retained our services for the course of his campaign," I reassured as I turned to nod at Emmett.

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest and proceeded to go into detail of our security procedures. The process should have only taken five minutes or less, but Emmett carried on, and I swear he did so just to hear the sound of his own voice.

"Now that you understand how we do things, if you'll excuse me, I have something I need to take care of. Emmett will escort you to your seat, and my associate Eric will be at your side until Emmett and I return from Escorting Jasper to the podium."

Senator Whitlock nodded with a sinister smile as he shook my hand for a second time. Giving Emmett a nod, I left the two of them to join Jasper and Bella in the conference room.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

A proud smile crept slowly across my face as I stared intently at the countenance of a leader. Instead of the expected conceit, exaggerated assurance, greed, and lack of purposeful vision that plagued the political world, Jasper possessed the humbled confidence, compassion, graciousness, and hope that the city of Charleston so desperately needed.

The envy I had toward my brother's steadfastness against our father's fearsome intimidation was that of a positive nature. Jasper's fierce determination to achieve his aspirations never seemed to falter underneath the hefty weight of the Senator's threats. There aren't possibly enough words to express the depth of admiration that I felt for my older brother and the magnitude of his confidence. So far, the Senator's threats had been idle, a lingering force in effort to retain Jasper's loyalty to him alone. On the surface, Jasper appeared to be unaffected by father's ever-present dark cloud. But truthfully, deep within that tough exterior, stood a man made not of fear, but of uncertainty. The possibility of those threats coming to fruition still hovered, and Jasper remained fully aware that his dreams could shatter at any given moment.

Since the day my mother had revealed to me the true identity of my birth father, an acute anger and hatred for the Senator had manifested. As time moved on, that very same anger and hatred had intensified, the emotions etching themselves into a single, dark corner of my mind. Lacking Jasper's courage and strength, I often considered myself a coward. Hell, I managed to find the balls necessary to seek out the deranged lunatic that had stalked me, but I have never been able to summon the willpower to face my own flesh and blood.

Shrugging off my errant thoughts, I raised my hands to adjust and straighten Jasper's tie. I became aware of his hidden tension when my palms fell flat against his chest while smoothing the lapel of his jacket.

"Don't be nervous," I said, smoothing my hands over his shoulders. "I've read over your speech and it's perfect. After today, I guarantee you'll start off leading the polls when the voting starts and you'll remain in the lead." I smiled up at him and patted his cheek before turning to lean against the conference table.

Pursing his lips together tightly, he furrowed his brow and cast his eyes downward.

"I'm not nervous, sis. I'm worried about you," he replied sternly. He ran his hands over his face and sighed. "I shouldn't have been so damn selfish, asking you to come today, knowing that Father would be here. I should have waited until the second leg of my campaign."

"Nonsense," I said while giving my head a gentle shake. "I'll be fine. Besides, he's never seen me, nor does he care to. I don't exist to him, remember?"

Jasper nodded and kept his head lowered as he walked over to settle in beside me. "That's the problem. He _does _know you exist. Bella, I swear to God I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. You know he could make life miserable for you and Rene if he chose to. Shit..." He paused to run his hand across his chin. "This is just a bad idea...maybe you should just get back in the limo and go home."

Turning my head sideways, I noticed Jasper was fidgeting, and his brow furrowed with worry. Not to mention that he was avoiding eye contact with me. Suspicious, I pushed off from the table and swiveled on my heels to stand in front of him..

"What the hell is going on, Jasper? We've already had this conversation."

He opened his mouth to answer, but was stopped abruptly by the heavy rattling of knuckles on the conference room door. Edward reluctantly edged his way around the door, leaving it open a fraction as he stepped inside.

"Jasper, could you give Bella and I a moment, please? Emmett's waiting for you in the hallway near the main entrance" Edward asked. It sounded more like a suggestion than a question.

"Sure." Jasper stood and kissed me on the forehead. Giving Edward a curt nod, he brushed passed me and left, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Edward's features grew harsh as he closed the distance between us. Even he couldn't look me in the eye. I was already filled with worry and concern and I had no idea where to place the blame.

"Bella, sugar, I'm afraid I won't be able to sit with you during Jasper's speech. You see, something's come up..." He let his voice trail off and hesitated for a moment. I waited anxiously for several seconds, but my need-to-know overtook the patience that I was trying to maintain.

"Edward, please. Just tell me." I pleaded. He placed his hands on my upper arms and gently caressed in a soothing up and down motion.

"It's your father. He's hired my firm, Emmett and me, specifically for security during his stay."

For a moment, my heart felt as if it stopped beating. I searched Edward's face, hoping to find the laughter in his eyes. Finding none, my knees grew weak and buckled underneath me. Luckily, Edward was there to catch me.

"Please tell me you're joking and please, please, tell me you turned him down, that you're kidding." I said through clenched teeth. Edward pulled out one of the chairs and eased me down into it.

Kneeling down in front of me, Edward took my hands in his and held them firmly as he looked up at me with the same compassion in his eyes the night I found him on my balcony in Italy.

"I wish I could tell you that I was joking, but I'm dead serious. This was all so sudden. He wanted the best, and we came highly recommended. Sugar, I'm sorry."

"I can't believe this! Why does he need you to protect him? Shit! He has a myriad of an entourage for that very purpose." I paused and closed my eyes, desperately trying to keep the tears at bay. My only concern was for Jasper. If the Senator discovered that Jasper didn't carry out his wishes to buy my silence along with my mother's and chose to keep me in his life, it could mean total devastation to Jasper and his political career.

"I'm not sure," Edward said softly. "But, who knows, this may all just be a coincidence. Anyhow, even if, I have to stay suspicious of this situation. Listen, a chair has been marked with a red x on the seat back directly behind Jasper. You will be out of your father's direct view. I know he hasn't seen you, but your face is easy to read when it comes to your emotions, and you're so pissed off right now, you're bound to blow a fucking gasket if you make eye contact." Edward lifted his hand to my face, curled his fingers under my chin. Slowly, he tilted my face until my eyes met his. "Stay in that chair, do you hear me, sugar? I almost lost you once, and God forbid you get another wild hair."

"Fine. But, I don't like this, Edward. If anything happens to Jasper, I swear I will blame you."

Edward's mouth fell slack as he took in my harsh words and the lack of trust that fostered them. I too, was surprised by what I had said.

He moistened his lips and then cleared his throat. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, sugar. This time. Nothing will happen...to either of you. Em and I are packing," he turned his back to me and lifted his shirt from the waistband of his slacks. Directly next to the strap of his suspenders rested his .44 in the hollow of his holster. "So are Rose and Eric." He rolled his eyes and a half smile teased my lips as I thought of Eric carrying a weapon, of any kind. "I called in Ben from the FBI. He's a sharpshooter, one, if not the best in the business. He will be perched on the roof of the Bank across the street. So...put on that beautiful smile and get your sweet ass out there and support your brother."

Edward somehow managed a smile even though he knew I was angry with the situation. I felt betrayed, plain and simple. No complicated or mixed emotions, nor any feeling of indifference. But was he being truly disloyal to me and how I felt about my father? No, I thought as Edward held my hand and led me to the main entryway of the museum. Surely Edward must suspect some ulterior motive behind my father singling him out, or he was ruling that out. No matter what, deep down I knew that Edward would never deliberately harm me. Feeling the strength of his mildly calloused hand as his fingers gently mingled with mine, I took a deep breath and settled myself down. I could have easily let go of my temper, and I had no doubt that Edward had expected me to, but it wasn't the time or the place. The evening belonged to Jasper and he deserved my full attention.

As we turned the corner of the narrow hallway and stepped into the crowd, I spotted Jasper standing near the wide glass doors that graced the front entrance. To his right, Emmett stood tall and intimidating with a rigid military stance and a facial expression to match. On Jasper's left, Rose stood slightly behind him, her eyes continuously scanning the crowd looking for anything or anyone suspicious.

Edward looked over his shoulder and flashed me a half smile before pulling me closer to his side. Carefully, we weaved through the crowd and finally made it to where Jasper and the others were standing.

"You knew," I said turning to Jasper.

He sighed and nodded. "I did, and I'm sorry, but Edward thought he should be the one to tell you."

I nodded in response, but remained quiet. Edward turned to stand in front of me. He let go of my hand and as he looked at me with eyes stormy with heat and desire, all my anger fell away for the time being.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"I'm thinking that maybe I should tan that hide of yours for that comment you made back there," he answered firmly.

I smiled and felt the warmth rush through me as he smiled back. "Think so?"

"I do, sugar. Now remember what I told you, no funny shit. Stay in your seat and try to stay behind Jasper."

"I will."

They all formed a circle around Jasper and me as we went through the glass doors and onto the grandstand. Rose tapped my shoulder and led me to my chair as Edward walked Jasper to the podium.

I lost sight of Edward and Emmett as they went to the front of the podium. I remained in my seat, and did one hell of a job resisting the urge to peer around Jasper and stare into the eyes of a man I truly hated.

"I don't want to hide behind empty platitudes or empty promises. I am a man of integrity and honor, my commitment to you, to our fair city, is irrevocable," Jasper said as he rounded out the end of his speech. The onlookers' frenzied cheers brought a satisfied smile to his face as he stood ready to battle the political world.

I took a deep breath of relief as it was finally over and everything went off without disturbance. A disappointed groan diffused in my chest as I still had to face tomorrow and the encouragement party. Funny, I couldn't decide which situation was worse.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Update when I can. Research has to be done for the political aspect of the story, so be patient with shelly and me.


	9. Authors Note

**A/N: UGH! Well, I need to apologies for the delay on updates for this story but I have carpal tunnel and I am wearing a lovely wrist brace. On top of this, I have some personal stuff going on just now too which doesn't help the situation. As you can imagine, all this makes it very difficult to write. I feel like my hands have literally been chopped off! **

**On a brighter note, I have been having some cortisone injections and I am extremely hopeful to be back up and running very soon! **

**Trust me when I say, Shellsbells is anxious to see the Playroom again!**

**I want to thank you all for bearing with me through this rough patch and I totally heart you all! **

**Again, my profuse apologies!**

***********************************************************************


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Just information for my readers.**

**It's been a little while…OK…A long while….**

Just letting all of my readers know that I am currently working on the next chapter and I expect to have it posted within the next two weeks. I know…that seems like an eternity…and I send you my deepest apologies. Your patience has not been deserved. I feel like a mother that has abandoned her children…UGH. Since I have been away, FF has set up new rules and all that, and I want to make sure I don't create a tear in their red tape. So, feel free to email me or PM me any ideas you may have…what you would like to see happen, OR NOT (lol)….maybe introduce a character I have yet to use in any of my stories… (Lauren and Riley have been on my mind lately)…etc.

I miss you all…and your reviews, good or bad, and look forward to reading the many that are sure to come. So, I must go now and continue my research and basically… hurry the hell up!

Sincerely,

TellMeNoLies


End file.
